Little Things That Matter
by FemmeFatale005
Summary: Sasuke in back in Konoha after a long time. Nothing has changed. Sakura is still annoying, Sarada is still his little baby girl and life, well..life is good. A fluffy one shot about family, lessons, and life. 'Sometimes, it is just these little things that matter the most to us"


**Disclaimer** : The only thing I own in this whole scenario is my laptop, the plot, and my imagination, thank you.

 **A/N** \- Hey folks! My second fanfiction! I know I haven't updated the previous fanfic yet, but I swear, it is all because I wanted to write this one badly. So yeah, here it is. Let me know what do you think. Constructive criticism is very well appreciated. :)

* * *

 **The little things that matter**

The moon shone with all its might as a dark silhouette maneuvered itself silently across the jaded streets of Konoha. Short muted steps made its way through the unlit alleys of village ensuring not to let anyone be aware of his presence. It would be too annoying to meet someone familiar at this hour of the night. Besides conversations are not really his thing per say.

Stopping in his steps, he looked around for once. His eyes slowly wandered across the closed shops and establishments sprawled across the streets. It's been a while since he had been here yet the place looked the same to him. He wondered if they would be surprised by his sudden visit, or even a little afraid, maybe. He wouldn't blame them, though. It must be hard to trust someone who had once sworn revenge on their home and dare he say, nearly destroyed it. How immature and unaware he was back then. Shaking himself from his reverie, he looked around once more before picking up his pace again.

He will continue with his musings some other time. He is darn tired and nothing in the world seemed more appealing at the moment than the comfort of his home, or rather 'theirs'. The mere thought of it brought a smile on his face.

Soon enough, the gates of the Uchiha Compound came into his view. His feet halted a little at the entrance before continuing on his way inside. His cloak swayed soundlessly as he tread the remaining path to his home with solid eager steps. A slightly sardonic smile tugging at the corner of his lips. No matter how much time has passed, the place never fails to bring that nostalgic touch for him. And why would it not? It holds far too many memories for his liking, memories that he would rather forget.

After strolling down for few more minutes, he finally found himself in front of his destination. The eight house of Uchiha district. His home. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs to the door. Wrapping one calloused palm around the knob he pulled at it a little. 'Locked? Guess she must be sleeping now,' he mused. Deciding that it is the best to not wake her up, he descended the stairs and moved towards the side of the house. He raised his hands to make a few hand seals and disappeared in the air.

The first thing he noticed on entering the room was her. The sleeping figure of the woman was resting soundly on her side on the bed. She was clad in only a thin nightgown and the glow of moonlight was only accentuating her beauty more. His eyes softened a little at the sight. There, wrapped in white linen sheets, is the woman he has opened his heart to, the woman he loved, and the woman he married. His eyes roamed over her pink locks splayed lusciously on the whites of the pillow, her face displaying a veiled serenity reminding him again how beautiful she is. Careful as not to wake her sleeping wife up, he soundlessly shed his garb and walked into the bathroom.

He will let her sleep some more, first; he has to have his much-needed bath.

* * *

The moment sakura opened her eyes, she knew something was up. Her house seemed….different.

Sitting upright on her bed, she looked around once more. Surely nothing seems to have moved from its place. The shelves are neat and organized as they were the night before, the frames are dusted, a pair of clothes is neatly piled beside the bathroom door waiting to be washed….yup, perfect, just the way it should be. Wait a minute... What?

Little confused, she turned her gaze to the said pile once more. They were Sasuke's clothes for sure, but how come they are here? Surely Sasuke isn't going to be home until few weeks. If he were, he sure should have mentioned it to her in his letters.

Before she could ponder over it any further, a whiff of something delicious being cooked downstairs reached her nose. Without a second thought, she leaped from the bed and darted down the stairs to the kitchen. No sooner than she reached the last step her steps came to a sudden halt.

He was there, standing at the kitchen counter with his back to her, seemingly immersed in the task at hand. A smiled tugged at the corner of her lips 'So he is back,'

Silently she walked the rest of the distance and stood beside him. Taking the spoon from his hand she started stirring the soup slowly.

'You must have let me know if you were coming. Do you know how scared I was when I heard the noises from the kitchen? What if I attacked you assuming you were a burglar?'

Leaning on his side on the counter he slowly turned his face towards her. 'You wouldn't have done that.'

'Oh! And how can you be so confident…?Mr. Uchiha?'

Leaning slightly he whispered in her ears 'Because no one knows me better than you. Ain't it Mrs. Uchiha?'

Suppressing the shiver than ran down her spine, she turned to face him for the first time since morning. Eyes glittering with what could only be the mix of concern and happiness. He was here in front of her, safe and sound. Regardless of how much of a badass ninja he is, the dangers of their profession are not unknown to her. Especially when it comes to Sasuke. After all, he is one of the most feared shinobi of their century and with that comes loads of enemies. He would be out of his mind if he thinks she wouldn't worry.

'I am serious Sasuke. I was worried about you' She replied sternly.

Knowing there is no way out without angering her temperamental wife, he sighed in defeat 'Hai, hai I get it….I will remember to inform you next time.'

'Better,' she said as she started pouring the soup into two bowls and set them on the table.

'Besides, shouldn't you be happy with my early return' He said digging in for the meal.

His first homemade meal after a long time. God, how much he missed this. Taking a bite, his let his eyes wandered off to his companion who was chewing o her food happily.

'I am happy you know' She replied meeting his eyes for the first time since this morning. 'I am happy that you came early. Sarada's chunin exams are coming up and she would be enthralled to see you there.

'Aa'

'She really misses you Sasuke. This time you have to stay for a while or she would be furious.'

'Hn… Where is she anyway?'

'Where else, practicing with her team. Gosh, she is just like you when it comes to goals and achievement.' She said as she spooned some rice and put them in her mouth.

'Hn'

'Stop smirking Sasuke. It is really troublesome. Sometimes, I feel like I am dealing with two little kids.'

This time he smiled. 'It will be fine. She is a strong girl and more than capable of taking care of herself. Now eat up. After that, we will go out.'

'Out? Aren't you tired?'

'Not much. I slept after washing up. Let's buy the essentials while we are at it. It is your day off right?'

'Yup! And there is this dango shop down the street that I wanted to visit for quite some time. Let's go there!'

'Aa'

Ten years earlier he would never imagine things to have turned out like this. Having a meal with family, taking simple walks, watching your children grow somehow seems like a luxury to him. He has people now whom he cherishes and wants to protect and love. And there is no way he was going to take them for granted ever again. Life has been kind enough to give him a second chance and he would be a fool to let it pass.

'Sakura'

'Hmm..?'

'Thank You'

'Your welcome Sasuke'

That's right. He has his own family now. A place he can return to. He can't be happier than this. Life has been anything but simple, yet he has learned to cherish these little moments of bliss. The people who have been there through his thick and thin and stuck with him till the very end. They are his true treasure and at the end of the day, these are the little things that matter after all.


End file.
